The Penguin Strikes Again
During Blu and Jewel's dance, Reia has recently assigned to be with Kiva for a while. During the time, Reia thinks over about being a hero means since her previous journey on her own. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Hey. Remember anything about being a hero yet? Kiva: No. Reia: Right... To make it clear, you always do the right thing and have the courage to do just that. Kiva: Courage? Reia: The strength from your heart. That's what make you special.. Kiva: I'm...special... Reia: My brother once said 'You don't have anyone else to be special. Just be yourself'. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: I already know that you're a hero, Kiva. The captain think so too. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Suddenly, out from the night skies, the Penguin returns and captured one of the citizens. Reia: The Penguin.. Kiva: He's the one that hit me on the head. I'll teach him not to mess with me! Reia: Whoa, easy.. This is a recon mission, we can't just blew ourselves into the open. Kiva: But the citizens are getting robbed by the Penguin. Reia: I know. What we're doing is a wise approach. A little game of 'Gato e Rato' should do the trick. Kiva: Ah.. Cat and mice in Spanish. Reia: Right. - Ratchet throws a tracker on Penguin's coat as he takes off. Ratchet: Karai, have you got a scan over the entire festival? Karai: Indeed, captain. He's headed straight for the Rio Zoo. Kiva: Rio Zoo, got it. Ratchet: Thanks, Karai. Keep me posted. Reia: Captain, we got another problem. Blu and Jewel are captured by a new enemy. Clank: Not the Penguin? Reia: No, he has plans for us. What I'm concerned was a white bird who has monkeys to help him. Goten: Huh? White bird?? Kiva: Nigel. Ratchet: Huh.. Trunks, Goten, Silver Fang - Follow Blu's scent and find out where they are now. Reia, Kiva, Sasha - The four of us will follow Penguin's trail. Everyone else, do a sky patrol. Qwark: Eh, at least it's better than having a hangover. Kiva: Oh, brother.. Ratchet: Let's go. - Half an hour later, Ratchet and the group arrived at the Rio Zoo, when they hear an unfamiliar voice. ???: Oi, you better let me go! I rather call the calvary on your best suit! Clank: Someone's trapped inside. Ratchet: No doubt Penguin's got to the poor guy.. Kiva: I know. - The group takes a closer look at the prisoner and Penguin, where Clank somehow reconize the symbol on her jacket. Penguin: How do I know this is good? I need to see some ID. Clank: It cannot be... Ratchet: What's wrong, Clank? Clank: She's one of the members from a group called Overwatch. Kiva: Overwatch, huh? Well, best to help her out. Ratchet: Steady... ???: So, ya setting me free, yes? Penguin: Oh, yeah.. About that.. I lied! Ratchet: Now. - Ratchet and the group jumped out of hiding, pushed Penguin back and set the prisoner free. Penguin: What? How did you find me this time!? Reia: That's what we do, Cobblepot. Ratchet: Why make a deal with the Trade Federation? ???: Huh?? Penguin: Do you really think I would spill the seeds so easily? Reia: You better spill it or I'll put some into your fat beak!! Penguin: Nice try, goldie. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* I might wanna talk now, if I were you.. Penguin: Bah! No matter how much you try to torture me, the Trade Federation will make sure that control and its richest will be mine! - Penguin once again escaped, leaving the Overwatch person more curious. ???: Well, then. With that honker gone, let's start this again. Hiya, the name's Tracer. Clank: Oh, Lena Oxton. Tracer: Please, I prefer Tracer. Kiva: Please to meet you, Tracer. Tracer: What's your names? Ratchet: I'm Ratchet and this is Clank. Kiva: I'm Kiva. Reia: And I'm Reia. Tracer: Funny, I thought the team I heard was a bit more..expendable. Ratchet: The others have different tasks in Rio. Reia: Speaking of which, what are you doing all the way here? It's not very often that some members of Overwatch walk across different time zones. Tracer: Wouldn't you know? Last I heard before I was caught, Penguin makes a deal with the Trade budget Yankees, connecting to this 'Darth Sidious' bungee. Kiva: Darth Sidious... Ratchet: There's no possible doubt that Penguin has made a deal with him. We need to find his com-link. Tracer: Already done. Here ya go! - Tracer handed a com-link to Ratchet and puts it in his pocket. Ratchet: Thanks, Tracer. Tracer: No worries, mate. No hard feelings, eh? Kiva: Not at all, mate. - Tracer used her tech to get out of the zoo quicker and Ratchet feels something a bit odd about the com-link. Ratchet: That's funny. Com-links are not usually heavy.. Oh! Reia: What is it, captain? Ratchet: It's a summon charm...from Tracer! Reia: Whoa... Kiva: Sweet! Ratchet: With this, we can summon Tracer anytime we're in trouble. Kiva: That's awesome! - Ratchet check his com and finds what he needed. Ratchet: We got a lead on Blu. Kiva: Alright, let's go! - The group then headed for Blu's location. Category:Scenes